menefreghismofandomcom-20200215-history
The Menefreghismo Family Wikia/Rules
Follow these rules and you're good to go. General *You can swear on this wiki but try keep it at a minimum. *You can vandalise this wiki as this is a sort-of war wiki. Just don't blame us if we vandalise back. *Don't spam. This includes talking gibberish, shouting in caps, copy and pasting and door spamming in chat, (exiting and leaving.) you will get 3 warnings for this and then we may have to block you for a week. If you continue to spam afterwards we will block you for a month. *No underaged users, a pretty obvious rule as Wikia does not allow users under the age of 13. This will be an instant block untill you are 13 or over. *Please speak in English with grammar we can understand you with. *Don't refer to people as their original names, that way we can mention others without causing a huge fuss with other wikis, let the Don know over Skype or any other private way of contact. *To join the family ask the Don, or any other high ranks. Vandalism Rules Yes, we have rules for this, these rules may differ on other wikis. *Before vandalizing a wiki approve with the staff even if you are staff itself. The staff will validate the wiki and will secretly pass the message around on which wiki is to be raided. **If a wiki does not want to be raided, listen to them even though we pretty much are Wikia Mafia and we don't listen to anybody. *Don't post shock images, this includes gore, pornography or anything that may relate. You can get global'd for this, no joke. Defensive Rules As a member of your family Consligiere, the Don, the Godfather, the Underboss, the Mademan have the right to protect pages. Bodyguards keep a watch on non-protected pages. *You can not protect a page for an infinite time, you must only protect them for a week. You can only protect 3 pages at a time. *The Main Page, Rules Page, Rankings Page must be protected for an infinite time, these are the only places that can't be vandalised at the moment. There won't be a penalty if you violate these rules. But it may lower your reputation towards the Mafia community. Chat and Community *Don't talk about controversial topics, this means latest topics in the news (This RP is set in the 70s anyway), suicide (unless it's part of the RP), religion (unless it's part of the RP), politics and personal details (This isn't really controversial but don't spread your details anywhere.) **You can talk about drugs as they are a major part of the mafia roleplay system. ***You will get 3 warnings for violating the rules, then you will get a 1 week block. If this continues we will block you for a month. *General rules apply to chat as well. *As this is a roleplaying wiki, don't tell staff what to do; this means the Don, the Godfather, Loansharks, Underbosses or the Mademan. *Don't godmod, we are strict about this rule so we will only give 1 warning. Then you'll get a 2 week block. Currency This will have a seperate page, for now have some text. Loanshark Rules Basic rules for loansharks, or if you're going to see a loanshark. Basic Ceremony Lines "I somely swear by joining this family, I will kill any who do not contribute to the mafia. If I shall choose to not follow this code I may be reckoned with a sentence that will lead to blank. I must follow orders from only the Padrino, only the Godfather and only the Underboss and it is vital I be honest with my siblings and I shall not rat them out. May the devil within truly burn me in hell but father knows I leave no mercy." This is a work in progess. Category:Help